Our invention relates to p-methylenedioxyphenyl propionitrile and propiohydroxylamine derivatives defined according to the structures: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl;
Z.sub.1 is one of the moieties: ##STR6## M is 1, 2 or 3; and X is one of the anions:
HSO.sub.4.sup.-- ; PA2 SO.sub.4.sup.= ; PA2 Cl.sup.-- ; PA2 Br.sup.-- ; PA2 PO.sub.4.sup..dbd. ; PA2 H.sub.2 PO.sub.4.sup.-- ; and PA2 HPO.sub.4.sup.=.
Our invention also covers the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR7## as well as the genus of compounds having the structure: ##STR8## as novel compounds. Our invention also covers the uses of the compounds having the structures: ##STR9## for their organoleptic (e.g., perfumery) properties.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Long-lasting intense substantive sweet, anisic, ozoney, ylang, geranium, melony, basil, floral and muguet aromas with sweet, anisic, ylang and geranium topnotes are highly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes (e.g., piney fragrances).
The perfume uses of nitrile-containing derivatives which contain phenyl moieties are well known in the prior art. Thus, the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR10## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the same or different and each represents hydrogen or methyl are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,899 issued on Sep. 1, 1992 (title "Process For Preparing Phenyl Butyronitriles And Perfumery Use Of 2,2-Dimethyl-4-Phenyl Valeronitrile"). Other perfume uses of nitrile-containing derivatives which also contain phenyl moieites are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,351 issued on Jun. 6, 1989 wherein it is indicated that the compound having the structure: ##STR11## has a powerful, fresh, fruity, floral odor note accompanied by a citrus, green topnote. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,369 discloses the use of cinnamonitrile as a material useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions.
Other nitriles containing gem-dimethyl moieties "alpha" to the cyanide moiety are disclosed in Blumenthal, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,550 issued on Feb. 2, 1965.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the use in perfumery of the p-methylenedioxyphenyl propionitrile and propiohydroxylamine derivatives of our invention.
However, the compound having the structure: ##STR12## is disclosed as a chemical intermediate in the article by Semmelhack and Bargar, J.Am.Chem. Soc. 1980, 102(26) at pages 7765-7774 (abstracted at Chemical Abstracts Volume 94:3607e); (title "Photostimulated Nucleophilic Aromatic Substitution For Halides with Carbon Nucleophiles. Preparative and Mechanistic Aspects").
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the perfumery uses of the p-methylenedioxyphenyl propionitrile and propiohydroxylamine derivatives of our invention and nothing shows the use of the intermediates of our invention in the processes of our invention.